


your tenderness is paradise

by ClockworkDinosaur



Series: cosmic love [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: Between the heavens above and the darkness below, there was no greater love





	your tenderness is paradise

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i just need to let all the lesbianism out in the form of extremely self indulgent fluffy fic written and posted at 1:30am
> 
> also i'm posting this on mobile so if it looks Fuck't please don't yell at me
> 
> also also this is sort of a continuation of another fic i wrote but you don't really need to know anything about that one to enjoy this (but if you wanted to read the first one that would be rad winkwink)
> 
> title from Holy Ghost by Borns

Softness did not come easy to Rose. She was hard light and sunburns, sunrise glinting off the edge of a sword. Kanaya looked at her like she was the sunset that turned the clouds to rainbows. Like the afternoon sun that dappled the grass beneath the trees.

It was terrifying. It was exhilarating.

Kanaya was strong in her own right, but Rose’s hands were not meant for soft touches. With each caress she watched anxiously for spreading bruises, for an instinctive flinch from her fingertips. She was not fragile, but she was not the sword Rose had been trained to wield.

What she was, was the enemy Rose had been trained to kill from the moment she was born. A demon: reprehensible, cursed, evil beyond measure. Black eyes she was told to hate, gray skin she trained to rend, horns the color of fire she was encouraged to claim as trophies. 

But what Rose had learned all on her own was that those night-sky eyes told stories of valor and love and longing without a word, the gray skin was soft and velveteen to the touch and warm like stone in the afternoon, and those horns were smooth and cool and as elegant as a sword forged by the angels themselves. 

What she learned of the demon’s lips and hands were solely her own studies, and what she found was that her lips were quick to match her own witticisms in conversation and eagerness to meet and her hands were skilled in far more than handling weapons.

She had been studying under this demon for years, a fact she once shared with an innocent tone and scandalous smirk. Her reward was a gorgeous bloom of color over Kanaya’s cheeks and a playful slap on the shoulder that lingered just a second longer than necessary.

There was a time, centuries passed, when Rose was ready to turn her back to the demon. To Kanaya. To return to the kingdom above and learn to hate what she was coming to adore.

With Kanaya by her side, she thinks for the millionth time that she made the right decision. There were thousands of days similar, where they laid together in each other’s arms under the afternoon sun Kanaya so adored, and Rose cherished every single one. 

So far from curious eyes, Rose’s wings were unhidden and draped around Kanaya just like Kanaya’s arms around her. There was no place she felt safer than the bubble of their own warmth. Rose was happy to simply take in her beauty; Kanaya’s face was upturned, eyes half-lidded and a contented smile on her full lips.

“Do you miss it?” she asks without preamble, but Rose knows what she means without context.

“I don’t miss the location itself, that’s certain,” Rose says carefully. “I suppose overall I do not. Why?”

She looks at Rose, sadness underlying her expression. “You were so close to the sun, among the clouds and stars. You gave up the sky for a creature of the earth.”

Rose couldn’t help but laugh, a reaction that clearly surprised Kanaya.

“Kanaya, I swear to you it is no more special up there than it is down here. Not to mention its splendor is lost without someone to share it with.”

Her wings pull Kanaya closer and she presses her lips to her cheek before settling her head into the space between her neck and shoulder. A kiss is pressed into her hair and she sighs, content. No such peace would have been found among the other angels. Kanaya carried more light than all of them combined, a blasphemous thought she knew better than she knew herself.

“I have no regrets whatsoever,” Rose says. “Do you?”

“None,” Kanaya says without hesitation. “Perhaps it is selfish of me, but I take pride in the fact that I plucked my own private sun from the sky,” she teases. Rose looks up at her to find those eyes, infinitely dark and full of love, studying her face. Rose reaches up for a kiss, featherlight and warm.

“I would trade it all away again, I would bring down the heavens myself, if it meant we would have this moment,” Rose whispers. Her heart beat heavily in her chest, bigger than herself and so full of wonder and admiration for the demon whose arms she rested in.

Kanaya’s breath caught and she kissed Rose again, saying everything with a touch that words never could. Their heartbeats were synced, their breathless laughs and whispered affirmations music that rivals the songbirds.

Between the bright heavens above and the darkness below, there was no greater love.

**Author's Note:**

> writing blog is clockwork-dinosaur on tumblr uwu


End file.
